Terror in Pallet Town...
by cutehoney
Summary: Ash's aunt is going away on a cruise and leaves Ash's mom in charge of babysitting her little girl, or Ash's cousin Jewlie. Mrs.Ketchum has to go out and leaves Ash in charge of Jewlie....don don don..what will happen to our hero...
1. Default Chapter

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*OK:This is stupid...I mean hardly anyone EVER READS THIS. You know I don't own Pokemon...Japan does. As well as many other quality Anime shows for our viewing pleasure..Onto the fic..I only own Jewlie which is 5 years old...ok? Ok onto the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash: I'm bored...  
  
Misty: Go outside...  
  
Ash: I'm hungry...  
  
Misty: You know were the kitchen is..  
  
Ash: I gotta go to the bathrooom...  
  
Misty:.....  
  
Ash's mom: ::walks in living room:: Ash can you do me a favor? Your aunt is going out this weekend on a cruise and she needs someone to take care of her daughter. I'm not going to be home..I have a PTA Meeting Saturday night and its going to run a little late..so..  
  
Ash: Sure! I'll babysit Jewlie!   
  
Misty: I can't stay. I have to go back home. Its Violet's birthday. Sorry Ash. And Brock's going to that Breeders thing...I guess your alone for the weekend..  
  
Ash: Its ok. I love Jewlie! Shes so cute.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday Night- The Night of Terror-  
  
Ash: ::sits on couch next to Jewlie:: So, do you want to play a game? How about we watch some tv?  
  
Jewlie: Were's Aunt Delia?  
  
Ash: She had to go out. Your going to stay with me tonight..ok? We'll have tons of fun!  
  
Jewlie: Remain setted for the remainder of the night. Mom only left me with you cuz she wants to be wit her boyfriend. Shes a bad mommy to me.  
  
Ash: ....ohh  
  
Jewlie: ::gets up and and sits on Ash's lap:: I love you ::gives him a hug::  
  
Ash: ::hugs back:: See..we'll have fun tonight!  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Jewlie:yawns all..kawaii::  
  
Ash: Your not sleepy already are you? We didn't get to watch Godzilla or stuff out faces full with vinigar and crackers..  
  
Jewlie: But..I'm sleepy..  
  
Ash: Alright..lets go to bed.   
  
Then Ash took the sleepy Jewlie into his mothers room and set up the bed for her. Jewlie jumped under the covers and quickly fell asleep. Ash closed the door and went downstairs. He sat on the couch, the lazy bum he is, and watched tv.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jewlie searched through Ash's closet and drawers. She took outshirts, shorts, socks and a few pairs of underwear. She grabbed some, ripped the antenna off Ash's boom box and tied his bed sheets in a knot. She opened the window, threw the tied up sheet down it, had the antenna in her mouth, and the underwear under her left arm. The sneaky little devil crawled down the tied up sheets and landed on the cold night grass. She sat down on the grass and tied a pair of Ash's underwear on to the end of the antenna. Then she crawled over to the front lawn, with the antenna in ther mouth and stick it in the ground. Then found some long sticks..and did the same.  
  
Inside the house...  
  
Ash: ::channel surfing:: Theres nothing on this late...::yawns::..Might as well go to bed..::the big grandfather clock in the dinning room stroke midnight::   
  
Outside..  
  
Jewlie walked around the outside of the Ketchum home. She noticed a large door on the ground. She opened it and looked down into it. It was a cellar door. It lead o the basement. She walked down the steps into the basement. The whole room was pitch black. Jewlie could hear the creaking of Ash's feet as he walked the bare floors into the kitchen to get a midnight snack. Jewlie found a flashlight burried in piles of junk. She turned it on and looked around. On the wall was a black box. Jewlie piled up some boxes and stepped on them. Then, she opened the little door on the box and looked in with the flashlight. She evilly laughed and played with the buttons...  
  
  



	2. Basement Blues

What I like....SAY on da sub-ject- I have poor grammer...I know. lol...Moving On. This fic is freaking me out as I made it. I mean....imagine being terrorized by a 5 year old girl. o_O...Don't wet your pants...or laugh to hard. What ever pleases you. Carolyn..don't comment. On to the fic!  
  
-We last left of....  
  
  
Jewlie searched through Ash's closet and drawers. She took outshirts, shorts, socks and a few pairs of underwear. She grabbed some, ripped the antenna off Ash's boom box and tied his bed sheets in a knot. She opened the window, threw the tied up sheet down it, had the antenna in her mouth, and the underwear under her left arm. The sneaky little devil crawled down the tied up sheets and landed on the cold night grass. She sat down on the grass and tied a pair of Ash's underwear on to the end of the antenna. Then she crawled over to the front lawn, with the antenna in ther mouth and stick it in the ground. Then found some long sticks..and did the same.  
  
Inside the house...  
  
Ash: ::channel surfing:: Theres nothing on this late...::yawns::..Might as well go to bed..::the big grandfather clock in the dinning room stroke midnight::   
  
Outside..  
  
Jewlie walked around the outside of the Ketchum home. She noticed a large door on the ground. She opened it and looked down into it. It was a cellar door. It lead o the basement. She walked down the steps into the basement. The whole room was pitch black. Jewlie could hear the creaking of Ash's feet as he walked the bare floors into the kitchen to get a midnight snack. Jewlie found a flashlight burried in piles of junk. She turned it on and looked around. On the wall was a black box. Jewlie piled up some boxes and stepped on them. Then, she opened the little door on the box and looked in with the flashlight. She evilly laughed and played with the buttons...  
------  
  
Ash's mother was only supposed to be out a few hours. Its about 2 in the morning. Well, its a funny story. It was about 10:00 PM when she left the meeting. Outside, she went to go to her car. While driving home...she spotted Brock sitting on the side of the street. He had missed a bus back to Pewter..a few hours before and was waiting for the next which came at 11.00. Mrs. Ketchum felt bad and pulled over to help him. Since he was one of Ash's friends...she welcomed him with open arms into her car. She drove him all the way to Pewter. But, to their suprise..was the most horible...horiffing..pornographic thing..in the ENTIRE WORLD...a...trafic..JAM. When she got there..it was about midnight. It was too late to drive home..and there was probubly going to be more traffic. So, in return...Brock let her stay at his house for the night.  
  
-----  
  
Ash: ::snoring loudly:: rubbbeerr ducky..your soo..fine..  
All of a sudden the television shut off. Ash became startled and woke up. He mumbled to himself and waited for his eyes to adjust to the new surroundings. Everything was pitch black. Ash began to panic for a while..  
Ash: I'M BLIND! BLIIIINND I TELL YOU!! WAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa!!!I CAN'T SEE! NO! WHYY MEEE!!   
Ash ran in circles for a while..and then the lights came back on. He stood in shock and looked around the room. He walked out of the living room into the kitchen. Then, he slowly opened the cellar door in the hall way leading out of the kitchen..to the bathroom and stairs. He turned on the light and walked down the stairs. Each creaked as he walked down them in his Pikachu slipers. When he got to the foot of the stairs..the light went off. Ash mumbled to himself.."cheap lightbulb.." and continued. Ash clumsily reached over to the side and tryed to feel around for a flashlight. He was successful in finding one..and turned it on. He aimed it around the cold, damp basement. First at the floor and boxes...then at the walls. What was that? There was something on the wall as Ash scimmed over it with the flashlight...  
Ash: hmm?  
Ash ran the flashlight over the walls again. All over the left wall near the corner of the basement..written in blood were the letters- "R E D R U M" Ash reached over to the wall and touched the letters. The wall was soaked in blood. Ash quickly wipped the blood stain from his fingers onto a dry part of the wall. He heard something and aimed the flashlight in all the corners of the room. {4-corners} The first..nothing..the second..nothing..the third..noth- In the third corner..by the fuse box, was little Jewlie. She had her back to Ash....and her face to the wall.  
  
Ash: Jewlie! What are you doing out of bed?  
  
The small child said nothing. She didn't look at Ash. She was writing something on the wall. Ash walked closer to her. He looked at what she was doing. The child sat on the floor..blood oozing from her palm. Ash reached for her but something stoped him. Jewlie turned around and looked at him. Her eyes glowed an evil red... She reached her bloody hand out and tryed to grab Ash. He turned around quickly to run away, back upstairs. In the blink of an eye..he was surrounded by tall shadowy figures. The crept toward him..there eyes glowing an angry red. The figures became clear as Ash shown the light on them. They were dead spirits of pokemon. One was a Scyther, another was a Pinser. A Jolteon, poised on the floor growled at him as blood drooled out of its mouth. An Arcanine gazed at Ash from in the way back. Its fur was dirty and it had cuts and scars all over. Haunters and Gastlys hoovered over the others with their eyes targeting Ash. A Persian stood poised and ready to attack next to the Jolteon. Ash froze in the center of them all. Jewlie came out behind the shadows behind all the pokemon. She walked over to Ash...and held her hand out to him. He slowly reached for her hand..and touched it. The wound had stopped bleeding. Jewlie smiled and pointed behind him. Ash turned around to see an Umbreon, an Espeon, a Vaporeon and a Flareon. The Jolteon walked over with the group. They were all dirty and scarred....Ash looked back at Jewlie..but she was gone...all the other pokemon were gone. Including the Eeevee evolvings. The only thing left was the Jolteon....  
  
  
  



	3. Power to the Jolteon

Chapter 3-This is gonna be a hell of alot more scarier than the last one..redrum..EEEEEEEEK MOMMY!! HELP ME! ..I didn't say that...Maybe not that scary. I PLAN ON IT Geez..just read..heheh  
  
Ash: Why are you still here? Where is my cousin?  
  
The Jolteon did nothing. It didn't move..or say anything.   
  
Ash: Please...tell me where you took her..  
  
Finally the Jolteon moved. It got up and walked over to the cellar door that lead outside. Ash followed it. Outside..Ash looked at the front of the house. Everything was dark out. Ash noticed the pairs of underwear and t-shirts on the lawn. He cringed at the sight of his own underwear hanging off sticks punktured into the ground. The Jolteon lead Ash down the road as they continued. They passed Gary's house and Ash stared at it....thinking what to throw at it next Halloween. Eggs? Maybe toilet paper...Then, Ash was disturbed from his thought by the barking Jolteon. Ash looked up into the sky to see a funnel of red and yellow flames. The funnel looked like the bottom of a tornado. It spun clockwise in the night sky. The Jolteon stopped.  
  
Ash: Whats wrong?  
  
The Jolteon stared at the sky then looked at Ash.  
  
Ash: Is Jewlie..there? In there?  
  
The Jolteon nodded.  
  
Ash: How do you know?   
  
Jolteon walked around in circles for a while ignoring Ash's comments.  
  
Ash: Bring me to her NOW!!   
Ash grabbed a tree branch on the side of the road and began to chase Jolteon with it. Scaring the poor animal half to death it gives him about 100,000 volts.   
  
Ash: HEY DON'T SHOCK ME  
  
The Jolteon growled and barked at Ash constintly til he got so fed up with it that he shouted..  
  
Ash: TAKE ME TO MY COUSIN RIGHT NOW!! WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER YOU YELLOW SHEEPDOG!! {yellow sheepdog refering to the name some mad person use to call me in a chat room....long story..my screen name was jolteon....you get the picture }  
  
Of course...Jolteon wasn't to happy with the name "Yellow Sheepdog"...and took a bite right were it hurts. Ash in extreme pain kicked the Jolteon and it ran away.  
  
Ash: WAIT!!!! I NEEEED YOU!! WAAAAAHHAAAA PLEASE WAIT UP!! WHAT THE ?!?!?!!?!?   
  
The Jolteon looked back, then continued.  
  
Ash: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAAAAAAA NOOOOOOAHAHAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
The cold ground seemed like his only friend as Ash sat on the it. The Jolteon kept walking along. Walking. Walking. Running. Leaping. Walking. Then it stopped and faced him. Ash wipped his face and got up on his feet. He stared at Jolteon as it stared back with its ghostly eyes. Jolteon was dead...wasn't it? Well, as far as we know...Jolteon appeared out of nowhere in the basement. How Ash wondered as it glared at him an evil "come follow me now" glare. So, he followed it. Ash began to get a little irritated as the Jolteon lead the way. But, he still followed. Ash thought about Pikachu and his other pokemon. Pikachu went with Misty...heaven knows why..Ash said to himself. Finally, Jolteon stopped at the edge of a cliff. The ocean lie before them. It lead to Cinnabar Island...then on to the Seafoam Islands. Jolteon stood at the very tip of the cliff and began to shout something in its own language. Out of the water appeared a Dragonite. The Dragonite smiled as it saw Jolteon. Jolteon smiled back. It looked at Ash and barked at him to follow them. Dragonite landed on the ground and picked Ash up. Dragonite placed him on its back for a ride. Ash fell asleep on Dragonites back and by the time he woke up there where two new friends with the group. A Venasaur and a Pigeot. The Pigeot wasn't Ash's. His had a special mark on its wing. And, he would know by heart if it was his. The Venasaur's flower was wilted and not its usual happy pink. Ash frowned at the sight of the pokemon. They all looked like they roose from the dead. Maybe so...They continued to walk along until they entered a forest. The Jolteon barked madly at Ash.   
  
Ash: What? Whats the matter? Whats out there?  
  
Jolteon told something to the others and they all left. Dragonite put Ash down and gave him a hug. Ash stared out into the forest and looked high up onto the canopy's leaves. He turned around but they were all gone. Ash coninued. He walked further into the forest. The sunrise was a gorgious sight to see. Light shone through the trees and brush. Ash walked along merilly as a Mereep in May. Then- He stopped. In the middle of the forest was a bright figure. He ran towards it. There was someone sitting by a sparkiling lake.   
  
Ash: Are you lost? Can you help me find my little cousin?  
  
The figure stood up and faced him. It was a she. And she smiled a faded smile as the light seemed to shine though her body. Like a ghost almost...  
  
Ash: Who are you?   
  
She smiled again and held her hand out. In a very playful voice she said...  
  
Girl: My name is Satomi. Would you like to play with me in the forest?  
  
  
  



	4. 

Disclaimer: I'm sorry if this seems short...but I'm doing a music report....while typing this..this very moment...well..by the time you read it...I'll be done..so..just read! Satomi is about Ash's age. {To Videl, Barton, and everyone else I know...you know what she looks like..tell the other people when you review....if your that kind..damn I'll tell them.} The girl has long brown hair and golden eyes. She wears a long light blue dress. Ok? If you want more there will be a better description by Videl. Thanks!! Videl: ....  
  
Ash walked over to the Satomi. She wasn't familiar...or similar. More of a mysterious feeling. Ash looked at her while she walked into the lake. She wore no shoes. She..or what Ash refered to Satomi as...lifted up her dress up to her knees and walked around in the water. Ash did the same. No, he wasn't wearing a dress. He pulled the heam of his pants up and walked into the water. The coolness of the water took the pain out of Ash's feet. After walking for a long time, his feet were killing him.   
  
Ash: Do you live out here alone? Where do you live?  
  
Satomi: Follow me! I'll show you were I live!  
------------  
  
Ash followed Satomi through the forest. They passed trees, shrubs, and beautifal blooming flowers. Then, she stopped.   
  
Satomi: We're here!  
  
They stood infront of an open field in the forest. Ash said to himself..This can't be where she lives..in the middle of no where...  
  
Ash: You..live here?  
  
All of a sudden..A small cottage appeared out of nowhere in the field. The flowers wilted over and the dirt they grew in shown. It was..as if they made a path to get into the house for them. Ash followed and went inside with her. It was dark and damp inside the house. There where cobwebs in every nook and crany. Ash shivered and asked again if she lived here. Satomi reached her hand out..and all the cobwebs disappeared and the room was sunny and warm. The table in the kitchen where spiders once laid their eggs became flourished with tea cups, fresh made tea and crumpets. Satomi grabbed Ash's hand and sat him down. Then she poured him a cup of tea and joined him in having one herself.   
  
Ash: ::rude slurp:: Wow that was good! Did you make it?  
  
Satomi smiled softly and said it was specially for Ash. He of coursed blushed. Wouldn't you? If some girl came up to you and fancyed you with tea..Maybe for a guy. I don't fancy tea that much..but on the other hand.. Ash had four cups! Satomi didn't mind..as long as Ash was happy there. After the tea she took him into another room with a soft bed with feather pillows. Ash hung his hat on one of the bed posts and sat down on the bed. It was soft and fluffy like cloud.   
  
Satomi: Do you like it?   
  
Ash: Yeah! But..I'm sorry. I can't stay...I-   
  
Then coming from another room..Ash heard a noise. Then the door opened and someone came inside. It was Jewlie!   
  
Ash: JEWLIE???! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?? We have to go back!  
  
Jewlie glomped onto Satomi's leg.  
  
Jewlie: I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with my new big sister cousin!! Not you! Your a boy! Boys are ICKY!  
  
Ash: It doesn't matter if she was a Pidgeotto!! Your mother is gonna be so mad at me if I don't take you home!   
  
Satomi: Jewlie.. go with him..  
  
From behind Satomi came Jolteon.   
  
Ash: Jolteon? Where did you run off to with the others?  
  
Satomi: This is my Jolteon. I ordered her to find my other Pokemon and she dragged you along. She must have known that you and Jewlie were related. Jewlie...go back with Ash.   
  
Tears began to grow rapidly in Jewlies eyes.   
  
Jewlie: I don't want to go home! ::sob:: Mommy will hit me! And-  
  
Satomi reached down and held Jewlie for a while until she stopped crying.  
  
Ash: Come back with me.   
  
Jewlie nodded and glomped Ash...still crying. Ash and Jewlie walked out of Satomi's house. Then out of the forest. While walking on the road..they came to the same cliff that Jolteon called Dragonite from. Ash walked up to it and told Jewlie to stay back. Jewlie..still thinking that Ash was icky and full of curiosity...ran right off the cliff!  
  
Ash: JEWLIE!!! NOOOO!!  
  
In a split second Jewlie was back on the land in the arms of a tall figure. Ash grabbed Jewlie and put her down.   
  
Ash: Who..Mewtwo? Is..that..  
  
The figure was...yes..Mewtwo. It had gained Ash's trust and respect...in other movies and in Mewtwo's Return. {Supposed to come this December WHOOOHOO!}  
  
Mewtwo: Is she yours?  
  
Ash: No..shes my little cousin. WHy did you come back?  
  
Mewtwo: No reason. Just..stalking.  
  
Ash: .....Stalking? What are you talking about?  
  
Mewtwo: Never you mind Ash Ketchum.   
  
Ash looked off into the distance. The red funnel was still in the sky. Ash wondered why...  
  
Ash: Mewtwo...what is that? ::pointing to the funnel::  
  
Mewtwo: That friend of yours..and the Jolteon came from there. Its where heaven and the world meet.  
  
Ash: How do you know....about them?  
  
Mewtwo: I told you...I was..well..stalking.   
  
Ash: Right...Are they..dead ghosts?  
  
Mewtwo: That you will have to figure out.  
  
Ash walked back to his house with Mewtwo and Jewlie. Gary was outside...mowing the lawn. He saw Ash and imidiatly ran to him. Calling names...and making faces.  
  
Gary: Hey Ashy- WHOA!! ITS YOU!! YOUR THAT....EVIL POKEMON!! WHO ARE YOU???  
  
Mewtwo: Who are you? Wait...I remember you..  
  
Gary: You..TALK! WOW! If my grandpa saw you...  
  
Mewtwo: Oak? Proffesor Oak? You must be Gary...If i'm not mistaken.  
  
Gary: And if I'm not mistaken..your hanging out with a la-ho-sa-her!!  
  
Mewtwo: I'd take that back right now..::evil glare::  
  
Gary walked with Ash, Mewtwo and Jewlie to Ash's house. Jewlie ran inside and into Ash's room. She fell asleep really fast. She was tiered...be nice to the lil girl. Ash and the rest were outside. Calling from down the road was Misty. She had Pikachu in her arms...well..not anymore. It ran into Ash's arms right away. Mewtwo smiled and walked away.  
  
Ash: Your leaving already?  
  
Mewtwo: I might....stalk..later...  
  
Ash smiled one of those....mad eyebrow smiles. With the eyebrows down...you know!! All kawaii....moving on. Ash waved good bye while Mewtwo flew off.   
  



	5. 

No disclamer this time...I want to get on with the story! You know the story already if you read the earlier chapters.  
  
Gary made fun of Ash some more..and Ash got to the point that he hit Gary. To Ash's surprise...Gary began to cry. He apoligized and shook hands with Ash. Ash's heart ripped in two when he saw that the boy..his rival..that always made fun of him..actually had a heart..when he was done to him what he did to Ash. Ash smiled and asked Gary to join them. Gary said no...he still has a bad reputation for being the rival...but he agreed to help out in this fic to kind of..replace Brock when he can't be around to bless us with his presence.   
  
Ash: Lets go..now that Jewlie is safe..I want to find Satomi and the other pokemon.  
  
Misty: Why such a hurry?  
  
Gary: Who's Satomi?  
  
Ash: A girl..  
  
Misty: HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE  
  
Ash: NO ITS NOT..::blush:: what you think  
  
Gary: Then what is it..  
  
Ash: I left my hat at her house.  
  
Gary and Misty: ::fall over::   
  
Ash, Misty and Gary went along their merrily way until all of a sudden Ash slipped and fell into a pitful! Misty and Gary tryed to help him out of it..but it was no use. He was stuck.  
  
Girl: HEHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Boy: OOOO LOOK AT THE TWERP! HES STUCK!  
  
Ash: OH NO ITS TEAM ROCKET!  
  
{small interlude for the Team Rocket Motto....do do do.....la la la.....::whistle:: Alright back to the fic!}  
  
Jessie: Now we're gonna take all your little poke-pals and leave you stuck in that hole!  
  
Meowth: MEEEOOOWWWTH!! Hey! Two more twerps! GET EM!  
  
Another hole appeared under Gary and Misty and the hole Ash was in expanded and Gary and Misty fell in. They all shouted at TR to let them out. But they just laughed. Suddenly.. a shot of thunder came out behind TR and they went flying high we're blasting off again into the sky.   
  
Ash: Who's there???!! Help us out please!! Anyone!  
  
Satomi stood over the hole with Jolteon. She grabbed a pokeball and out came Venasaur.  
  
Satomi: Venasaur! Help them out of the hole with your vines!  
  
It grabbed all three at the same time and lifted them to safety. Ash smiled at Satomi for helping them. Jolteon was happy to. Gary and Misty gave eachother an eye and began to giggle.  
  
Ash: Whats so funny?  
  
Both: Nuuuuuttthhhhiiiinn  
  
Satomi: Here..you left this..at my house..  
  
Ash: MY HAT!!!! ::huggggg:: HAT HAT HAT HAT! ::kiss:: MMMMMMMMMWAA  
  
-------------  
  
All of them sat on the grass and talked. Ash stared at the red funnel in the sky. Satomi asked him what was wrong..but he didn't answer. She asked again.  
  
Ash: Are you...a ghost?  
  
Satomi: wha..I..  
  
Jolteon walked over to her and they both began to walk away.  
  
Ash: Don't leave!  
  
Satomi: I have to go. I've spent my time here.   
  
Ash grabber her arm and refused to let her leave. She pulled away from him. Then...out of the sky came Mewtwo. He pulled both of them apart.   
  
Mewtwo: Don't flirt. Prematrial sex causes zits.  
  
Ash: ....Pre..what?  
  
Satomi: I wasn't flirting!! He wouldn't let go of me.  
  
Ash: Prematrial what?  
  
Mewtwo: Its time you and Jolteon and the other pokemon left.  
  
Satomi: I'm not leaving ANYWHERE!  
  
Ash: Prematrial shoes?  
  
Mewtwo: You belong in your own world!  
  
Satomi: Ash doesn't love me anymore. That was a long time ago! Now..YOU GO!  
  
Ash: Why was my name mentioned?  
  
Satomi: A long time ago... in one of your past lifes..we were married. When we died....we were reincarnated. But we didn't know each other. Then I died. You were reborn into who you are now.  
  
Ash: ...why are you here now?  
  
Satomi: I wanted to take you with me! We can play all day long..and do whatever we want!  
  
Ash: You mean...die?  
  
Mewtwo: He has a life to live now.  
  
Satomi: Please come with me..  
  
Mewtwo: I said he HAS TO STAY HERE!  
At that moment..Mewtwo and Satomi began a one on one pokemon battle. Mewtwo versus Jolteon.  
  
Jolteon: gggggrrrr JOLT JOLT  
  
Mewtwo: I'm ready...  
  
Gary: Begin the Match!!  
  
Ash watched from the sidelines with Misty. He thought to himself...watching the battle. The style and technics that Satomi used were familiar. Not Ash's....more of..Prema...or Bruno. She reminded him of a pokemon master..what he longed to be. He whispered to Misty what he thought...and she agreed.   
  
Satomi: Thunder attack!!  
  
Jolteon's eyes glowed red as the funnel grew bigger and bigger. Thunder formed in the funnel and stiked Jolteon. It let out a yelp as it absorbed the thunder and shot it at Mewtwo. It grew weaker and weaker...trying to stay in the match. Being psychic..he heard the thoughts of Ash. He was hoping that Satomi would win. Hearing also more private things..that he ignored...Mewtwo stopped all his power and let the thunder attack him. Mewtwo fell to the ground after a well fought match. Satomi ran to Mewtwo and said she was sorry.   
  
Satomi: Will..you be alright?  
  
Jolteon: Jolt...  
  
Mewtwo: Don't be discouraged..I'm alright.   
  
Satomi: ::turns to Ash: You do the honors..  
  
Ash: ::evil grin:: HEHEHEH POKE BALL GO!!  
  
Mewtwo sucked into the pokeball with a red light. Ash ran and picked it up and did a lil groovy victory dance. Ash was stuck with a weird feeling. He now had Mewtwo. The strongest of all pokemon. He had it all...now..there was no point in going on. He never thought about what it would be like to finnaly have it all. So..being the caring...kawaii person he is..set Mewtwo free.  
  
Ash: I don't deserve you..yet. I want to wait..capture my own pokemon. Not have others battle then I catch them.  
  
Mewtwo: As you wish..  
  
Satomi: ::hugs Ash:: The heart..of a true master...  
  
Ash: ::blushie..blushie...EHHEHEHEH...ok continuing..:: Wellll...::fumbles with his hat::   
  
Mewtwo: ::smiles like this ^________^:: Its time to go...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ash: Will I ever see you again?  
  
Satomi: I don't know. Maybe..one day..I will be a human again..and we will meet.  
  
Ash smiled. Satomi put her hands under Ash's jaw line and reached her face closer to his for a good-bye kiss. {AWWWWWWWWW....I'm sorry..I'm all giddy typing this...}  
Ash closed his eyes as they shared a passionite kiss. It felt like forever until it ended. When Ash finally opened his eyes..she was gone. So was Mewtwo..and Jolteon. Misty and Gary stood a few feet away from Ash. Both with smiles on their faces.  
  
Ash: So Gary.....whats the next town with a gym? 


	6. 

Epiloge-  
  
Mewtwo came back for one last visit with Ash. He stayed with him for a while. Then left. Gary and Ash had great adventures together once they put their differences aside. Brock came back..and was very impressed by it. Jewlie's mother came back from her vacation. She brought many gifts for Jewlie and made her feel happy again. Ash never told anyone one about Satomi..or what happened. The only ones that new were Misty and Gary..and Mewtwo...  
It turns out...the life that Satomi lived after married to Ash was being a young 12 year old Pokemon master. Having a Jolteon, Venasaur, Dragonite, Pigeot and surprisingly a Mewtwo...she won almost every battle. The 12 year old Master died because of a Vileplume poisoning. When she died she was 12 and Ash was 24. He died to the evry same night in a car accident and was reborn into the Ash Ketchum we all know and love. When he turned 10 Satomi began to follow him around...protecting him as he trained...giving him those..."once in a life time thoughts to winning victorys by Ash Ketchum" moves. When he turned 12 she became visable...like in the fanfic. Then..she planned to meet him in the forest and had Jolteon go get him one night. The very same night that Jewlie first came to Ash's house and wrote in blood on the walls.Evil pokemon spirits that were neglected and abused by Team Rockets in the past...came out of the passage way {funnel in the sky} that Satomi came out of in order to be visable.   
The pokemon spirits told Jewlie to do bad things...why she seemed evil at first. When Ash's came down...the Pokemon spirits became visable and tryed to attack Ash. Jolteon came..and thought that Ash was trying to hurt Jewlie as well...so she tryed to attack him.   
Ever wonder why Jolteon was the only one left? When everone I BET thought it was bad...huh..huuh..it wasn't. It found out that Ash was the one it was looking for..so it brought him to Satomi. Jolteon raised all the other's from the grave to aid Satomi and Ash if needed.  
  
This is the good part-  
Ash lived a fuffiling life and yes...became a master over the time he needed. Wait...it gets better. One night..Ash was coming home from the Indigo Stadium when a woman about his age asked to battle him. It was a one on one..because Ash had to leave. He choose Pikachu...and she choose..Jolteon. After the match was over {She the victor} Ash shoke hands with her. He politly asked "Whats your name? Your a good trainer." She replied.."My name is Satomi. Its good to see you....Mr. Pokemon Master."  
  
Wait!! Thats not all FOLKS!!! YOU GET SATOMI COMING BACK...AND INCLUDED IS A FREE MARK MGWIRE ROOKIE CARD!!! Just joking with yah..but it does get better!!  
Ash and Satomi are reunited at last after so long. They went out to dinner..and even had some vivacious makeouts. AND YES IT GETS BETTER!! Gary married Misty for all you EGO FANS!!! WHOOOHOOO!!  
  
Want more? They have a baby named Satoru Johto Ketchum!  
  
Cute name right?::awwws::  
  
Please review!  
  
Oh yeah....For you sailor league fans..I have to postpone the next chapters....it was hard to get these out but I did it.....I stayed up late for you guys!! But..the Sailor League won't be getting any chapters in a while..I made some but my computer crashed and everything got deleted...so you guys have to wait. Don't worry...I have to find a paper that I wrote all the gym leader's stats and pokemon on. Then the fics will come! Like hot cakes off the grittle! lol  
  



End file.
